


It’s a slow burn

by moskxu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroofanboyligeramenteotaku, LasvespasdominaranRoma, M/M, TsukishimaesunpocodemasiadoOOC, Vamosaenamorarnosenroma, bokuakadefondo, fleetfoxes, kurotsukki - Freeform, nodeberiapublicaresto, nuncaheestadoenroma, quizaKurootambien, yEuropa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moskxu/pseuds/moskxu
Summary: “Tsukki es un estudiante universitario que elige Roma como destino para su intercambio académico. Tsukki estudia idiomas y ya maneja el japonés, el inglés, portugués, francés y español. Esta con el italiano (y si puede va a aprender latin).En la universidad aun no conoce a muchas personas pero eso no le impide salir y conocer Roma y los alrededores.Lo que Tsukki no sabe es que esta siendo observado por otro chico que sigue de cerca sus pasosEso, o un italiano con finta de japonés va a robarle y no la cartera precisamente.





	It’s a slow burn

 

«I was following the pack  
all swaddled in their coats  
with scarves of red tied around their throats  
to keep their little headsfrom falling in the snow.»

— https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DrQRS40OKNE

 

 

  
Hace un mes que Tsukishima tiene aquella canción como alarma, es un record puesto que tiene la costumbre de cambiarla casi cada semana, pero desde que llegó a Roma “ _White_ _Winter_ _Hymnal_ ” le recuerda a casa. Y no es que se sienta demasiado nostálgico (un poco en realidad pero aquello no es algo que vaya a aceptar en voz alta y mucho menos confesárselo a Akiteru o a Yamaguchi en alguna de sus llamadas semanales), sencillamente le recuerda a Japón y tampoco es como si estuviese muy lejos o solo, Japón parecía haber crecido alrededor del mundo.

Ha estado un mes ya en Roma y ha podido conocer, en primer lugar el Coliseo, era el lugar obligado y el primero en su lista.  
A pesar de que Roma es una ciudad vieja, brilla. El clima en esa época del año parece querer decirles a todos que ese es un gran lugar para vivir, después de todo no por nada le llaman la _Città_ _Eterna_.

Tsukishima deja que la canción que se ha convertido en su alarma termine he inicia los preparativos, no son más allá de las 7:00am pero por la ventana que da hacia la calle se cuela el ruido de los coches y los ligeros rayos del sol que empieza a alzarse se asoman ligeramente.

Todo en la habitación de Tsukishima permanece pulcramente ordenado, no porque sea un obseso de la limpieza pero no quiere dar una mala imagen ni que el dueño de aquel departamento tenga alguna queja de el “primer estudiante japonés que se hospeda aquí” como amablemente le menciono más de cinco veces la primera vez que se conocieron.

Viven otros chicos en aquel departamento pero hasta el momento Tsukishima no ha tenido mucho contacto con ellos, parecen mucho mayores y con actividades tan variadas que Tsukishima no podría decidir a que se dedican exactamente.  
Afortunadamente su habitación cuenta con un baño así que cuando no se siente con los suficientes ánimos como para ser sociable lo único que debe hacer es conseguir algo de comida y no volver a salir hasta el día siguiente (debe agradecerle a su hermano por aquello, Akiteru fue quien encontró, después de todo, aquel departamento).

Sale de su habitación y cierra la puerta, baja las escaleras colocándose los audífonos y sale al bullicio que siempre parece ser Roma.  
Su primer viaje a la universidad fue terrorífico, ninguna ciudad es tan grande como Tokio, pero enfrentarse al italiano nivel medio podía ser bastante imponente en una ciudad tan tradicional como Roma.  
Decidió utilizar el transporte público después de revisar cuidadosamente _google_ _maps_ y trazar una ruta idónea. Un mes después prefería hacer al viaje caminando, eran 25 minutos y siempre parecía que Roma tenia sorpresas esperando por él en cada esquina.

La _Sapienza_ era una de las universidades más antiguas de Italia, con un campus en Roma y más de 43 facultades. Ubicada en el barrio de _San_ _Lorenzo_ , muy cerca del centro modular de Roma; para Tsukishima era una increíble elección, cuando en la universidad K en Tokio su profesor le había mostrado la convocatoria no se había sentido tan seguro pero tiempo después había descubierto que había sido una excelente elección.

 

⋇—⋇—⋇—⋇

 

Tsukishima había conocido a Akaashi Keiji la primera semana en su vida en Roma. Era un alivio conocer no precisamente a otro japonés, pero si a alguien con quien pudiera congeniar tan fácilmente.  
Akaashi era hijo de un político japonés que buscaba tratos comerciales con Italia y que “ _mejor_ _forma_ _de_ _confraternizar_ _que_ _conservando_ _a_ _uno_ _de_ _tus_ _hijos_ _bajo_ _aquel_ _país_ ”, y por la forma en que Akaashi le contó aquello parecía que realmente no le importaba.  
Estudiaba ciencia de administración y políticas públicas, le pegaba, pero Tsukishima ya había aprendido a no juzgar un libro por su portada. En su tiempo libre Akaashi también tomaba un curso suplementario de fisioterapia, cuando Tsukishima preguntó, la respuesta evasiva de Akaashi fue suficiente para dejar el tema de lado.

Se habían conocido no precisamente por las clases sino por los rumores que, alegremente Akaashi le había informado apenas se presentaron.  
“No dejaban de hablar del guapo japonés rubio que había llegado a la facultado de letras y que parece no querer hablar con nadie”.

Cuando sus horarios lo permitían Tsukishima y Keiji; “ _por_ _favor_ , _llámame_ _Keiji_ , _no_ _estamos_ _en_ _Japón_ ”, habían tomado la costumbre de ir caminando (después de todo estaban realmente cerca) hacía la Osteria Angelino, un pequeño restaurant ubicado a unos metros del Coliseo Romano, el lugar era agradable y la comida bastante apetitosa.  
Después de comer y luego de que Akaashi hablara de forma metódica por celular durante aproximadamente 15 minutos encerrado en el baño partían hacia el Parco de Celio y sus alrededores.

 

⋇—⋇—⋇—⋇

 

Cada fin de semana Tsukishima tenía la costumbre de regresar al barrio _San_ _Lorenzo_ (a pesar de que parecía vivir ahí la mayor parte de la semana) y empezar desde ese lugar su aventura. No elegía el destino con premeditación, había descubierto que Roma era así: no le gustaban los planes. Era mejor cuando se dejaba llevar a pesar de que Tsukishima había tenido problemas con eso durante toda su vida, no podías ir contra las tradiciones que el país que visitabas te estaba pidiendo que siguieras.

Con mochila al hombro y una batería externa para su celular, un par de zapatillas cómodas y la cámara que parecía acompañarlo a todos lados emprendía el camino.  
Roma no solo era el Coliseo, había cientos de iglesias pequeñas, grandes catedrales, el _Vaticano_ , cientos de pequeñas plazas y tantos lugares históricos que parecían no terminar nunca y claro, sin dejar de lado los mercados.

Los mercados eran los sitios favoritos de Tsukishima, la explosión de colores, las voces en crescendo como una sinfonía desafinada. Los olores. Le recordaba un poco a Japón, cientos y cientos de metros destinados solo a venta de comida u objetos; concentrados en lugares estratégicos contenían a más gente de la que parecía humanamente posible.

Roma también estaba llena de vespas. Oh Dios, había casi tantas vespas como personas por las calles pero quizá no era cosa de Roma e Italia sino toda Europa, los romanos “modernos” parecían haber nacido con una vespa y hasta el momento era entendible, el clima era agradable como para ir a “ _toda_ _velocidad_ ” con los paisajes verdes y las estructuras antiguas conviviendo perfectamente con la época moderna, aunque Tsukishima estaba casi completamente seguro que aunque estuviese lloviendo realmente no les importaría en lo más mínimo.

 

⋇—⋇—⋇—⋇

 

Tsukishima había elegido “ _Lingue_ , _Culture_ , _Letterature_ , _Traduzione_ ” era si acaso la carrera en Roma que mejor se englobaba en su propia carrera en Tokio. Los planes de estudio habían logrado concordar (una de las razones para elegir Roma).  
En su catálogo de idiomas ya contaba con el inglés, francés, alemán, español y antes de terminar el semestre, italiano (y por qué no, también algo de Latín) sin contar claro está, con el japonés.  
Su tutor lo había recibido con amabilidad y sus compañeros parecían inmersos cada uno en sus actividades así que si no era necesario Tsukishima no tenía que convivir con ellos más lo cual era más que agradecido. (En el fondo sabía que Akiteru estaría decepcionado de él, estaba en Roma no haciendo cientos de amigos, pero Tsukishima era así, un poco solitario. A su favor, tenía a Akaashi).

La facultad de letras y filosofía estaba bastante cerca de la facultad de ciencias políticas donde Akaashi estudiaba así que era normal ver a uno o él otro merodeando en las distintas facultades.  
Para ser un chico serio, Akaashi siempre estaba rodeado de personas, bueno era bastante agradable así que realmente no era una sorpresa, también estaba lleno de misterios y frases inconclusas. Llamadas telefónicas secretas y sonrisas a mensajes cuando pensaba nadie lo estaba observando.

Tsukishima había visto antes esas miradas, Yamaguchi hacia lo mismo cuando hablaba con Yachi así que para nada le sorprendería si Akaashi también estaba enamorado y tenía pareja pero si no quería hablar de eso, Tsukishima no sería quien lo obligaría aunque un porcentaje bastante elevado de su ser estuviese bastante 

 

⋇—⋇—⋇—⋇ 

  
  
_Le_ _Levain_ se volvió el lugar obligado para visitar cuando Tsukishima se sentía ligeramente nostálgico (solo ligeramente) además no había motivo más grande que probar los dulces pasteles que vendían.  
Tsukishima pasaba muchas tardes ahí con Akaashi, o solo.

La chica que parecía trabajar ahí todos los días le sonreía con reconocimiento cada vez que la figura larguirucha de Tsukishima abría la puerta del pequeño pero increíble lugar.  
El plus era la vista, a solo unos metros de _Le_ _Levain_ , el rio Tíber atravesaba la ciudad con calma, pequeños puentes se habían colocado a orillas de la carretera para que los paseantes pudieran observar con calma. Tsukishima era uno de ellos, no podía evitar ser un turista más, aunque la etiqueta le molestaba, había tanto que quería recordar una vez que hubiese dejado Roma que perder el tiempo nadando contra corriente era solo una pérdida de tiempo. Sus cascos conectados al reproductor de música de su celular mientras saboreaba un dolce fraise e crema.

—Hey, hey ¿eres Tsukishima, cierto? Necesito que vengas conmigo como ahora mismo.

Tsukishima había estado tan concentrado que no había visto cuando la vespa se detuvo en la acera, tampoco cuando aquel chico con cara de loco se le acercó y le llamaba de forma insistente.

— _Mi_ _dispiace_ _di_ _non_ _averti_ _sentito_ —respondió bajando los auriculares hacia su cuello.

—Bueno, vaya ese un increíble uso del italiano pero no tenemos tiempo, no puedo estacionarme aquí y necesito te muevas deprisa.

La sorpresa debió notarse en el rostro de Tsukishima, aquel chico que no conocía no solo estaba loco sino también hablaba japonés y estaba pidiéndole ¿acompañarlo?

— _Non_ _parlo_ _giapponese_ _e_ _non_ so _chi_ _tu_ _sia_ , _scusami_ , _devo_ _andaré_ —Tsukishima miro hacia ambos lados tratando de encontrar una rápida ruta de escape, sin éxito, claro que sin éxito, porque antes de poder realizar algún movimiento inteligente como correr, el chico lo había tomado del brazo y obligado a acercarse a la _vespa_  que aun permanecía encendida muy cerca de la acera.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —preguntó con enojo tratando de soltarse del agarre del chico.

—Pensé no hablabas japonés, vamos Tsukki, Akaashi me dijo que eras más agradable que esto.

—¿Tsu? ¿Akaashi? ¿Conoces a Akaashi? ¿Sabes que esto que intentas es un casi un secuestro? —aquello ni de asomo era la suficiente información como para tratar de tranquilizar a Tsukishima y ¿qué demonios era ese apodo?

—Bien lo haremos a tu modo —respondió el imbécil recién llegado sentándose sobre la vespa. —Kuroo Tetsurou, mejor amigo de Akaashi, 24 años, estudiante de _La_ _Sapienza_ y _il_ _miglior_ _giapponese_ _con_ _un_ _accento_ _italiano_   _che_ _conoscerai_. Ahora ¿crees que podamos marcharnos?  
  
—Disculpa la franqueza pero no creo que Akaashi tenga esa clase de… amigos. —El entrecejo fruncido de Tsukishima parecía pronunciarse más conforme escuchaba hablar al chico, poco le importaba si estaba siendo grosero o no, el tipo era un idiota y ni loco pensaba subir a esa motocicleta.

Salvo que si lo hizo.

Y afortunadamente no terminó secuestrado o algo así.

(Tsukishima aún no podía saber las consecuencias de aquel encuentro).

 

⋇—⋇—⋇—⋇

  
  
Kuroo Tetsurou había resultado ser quien había dicho para tranquilidad de Tsukishima.  
Después de haberlo obligado a subir a la vespa se había dirigido a la Piazza Benedetto Cairoli donde Tsukishima había hablado con Akaashi acerca de las formas en que presentaba a sus amigos.

En defensa de Akaashi, jamás habría querido que Tsukishima conociera a Kuroo. Y para nada era su mejor amigo.

Pero Kuroo tenía que conocer a Tsukishima.

Esa no había sido la única ocasión en la que Tsukishima había visto a Kuroo, pero si la más desconcertante.  
Después de aquella primera vez y no sabía exactamente si por casualidad o no, Kuroo era visible. A pesar de que la facultad de medicina no estaba para nada cerca parecía verlo bastante seguido por los alrededores con aquel cabello negro disparado en todas direcciones como había podido ver desde la primera vez que le conoció y una vez que se hubo quitado el casco.

Dudaba realmente que alguna vez hubiese utilizado un cepillo.

Y la risa, Tsukishima no decidía si aquella era una risa normal o más como una hiena que hubiese fumado durante los primeros 5 años de vida, aquello no era natural y tampoco sano.

Descubrió con el pasar de los días que la amistad de Kuroo y Akaashi provenía de Japón donde curiosamente tenían amigos en común pero se habían conocido en Roma, ninguno de los dos ahondo más en el asunto.  
Y a pesar de la apariencia del mayor; estudiaba scienze farmaceutiche applicate, él por qué había elegido Roma le hacía dudar de esa inteligencia.

—Percy y Annabeth viajaron a Roma y realmente sonaba bastante agradable.

La cara de Akaashi ante aquello realmente era una mueca de profunda decepción e incredulidad.

—¿Percy y Annabeth? Lo siento, creo que no sé de qué estás hablando.

—Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase, vamos Akaashi, es realmente memorable ¿Cómo es que no le has hablado de eso?

—Un libro para niños. —Respondió Akaashi negando con la cabeza.  
Después de eso no había mucho que decir a pesar de las quejas constantes de Kuroo.

Pero a pesar de las quejas y humor extraño de Kuroo que exasperaba un 99% de las veces Tsukishima aún no tenía explicación para el reciente acercamiento de Kuroo hacia él. No es por que fuesen japoneses, no había un club que debían formar solo porque su nacionalidad era la misma y los unía la añoranza o algo así.  
Había formado una amistad con Akaashi no porque fuera japonés sino por que Akaashi era agradable y en el fondo a pesar de su apariencia, ligeramente malévolo. Entendía los frases ácidas de Tsukishima y muchas veces compartían críticas sobre temas tan diversos que era sorprendente. Pero sobre todo a Tsukishima le agradaba, con Kuroo no sabía que pensar.

 _Todavía_.

El misterio quedó casi resuelto un fin de semana poco tiempo después.

Kuroo había insistido en que quería mostrarle un “ _pasaje_ _secreto_ ” pero Tsukishima se había negado casi al instante. El rostro ofendido de Kuroo era agradable para ver, Akaashi había intervenido a favor de las súplicas del mayor así que después de un largo, largo monólogo de cómo Tsukishima se iba a perder uno de los secretos más increíbles de Roma (y por supuesto al guapísimo guía) por ser bastante terco, había cedido más por compromiso que por curiosidad.

Kuroo había tenido razón.

Por supuesto que Tsukishima no lo acepto, demasiado inflado estaba el ego de Kuroo como para que ahora él también le dijese que realmente estaba sorprendido.

En el fondo estaba seguro que Kuroo lo sabía.

En el _Pórtico_ _de_ _Octavia_ se encontraba el barrio judío, estrechas calles conectadas entre sí con estructuras que parecían desafiar el tiempo y la lógica entera, como la Roma misma.  
Tsukishima iba en la parte trasera de la _vespa_ apenas aferrado a la chamarra de Kuroo. Aquella cercanía aún le hacía sentir incómodo, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para sentirse de ese modo demasiado ocupado viendo todo a su alrededor, afortunadamente la velocidad a la que avanzaban no era demasiada así que tenía la oportunidad de observar todo casi con cuidado.  
Volvería, había demasiadas fotografías que necesitaban ser tomadas.

Una vez que recorrieron el pórtico y los alrededores se dirigieron a plaza _Mattei_ , en el _rione_ de _Sant'Angelo_ donde se encontraba la _Fontana_ _delle_ _Tartarughe_.

—Se supone —le explicaba Kuroo mientras caminaban muy cerca de la fuente esperando que los turistas que se encontraban alrededor dejasen un hueco para poder admirar la fuente— fue construida por un sujeto rico en un solo día para impresionar a su suegro y después mando erigir una especie de barrera para que nadie más pudiese verla, honestamente no creo que lo haya impresionado para nada ¿vives en la antigua Roma y solo se te ocurre pedir una fuente? Una cruzada hubiese sido mejor, el santo grial, Tsukishima no me veas así el santo grial hubiese sido un gran regalo de bodas.

La forma en la que Kuroo explicaba lo que sabía de la historia de Roma honestamente lo hacía sonar como si estuviese inventando pero de forma ¿graciosa? Tsukishima estaba bastante contrariado, aún si Kuroo supiera o no de historia él tenía mucho más tiempo viviendo en Roma y además era bastante más sociable y conocido como para elegir la compañía de Tsukishima.

—Digamos que quizá Akaashi le habló de ti a Bokuto —le explicó una vez que estuvieron sentados en una cena temprana en un pequeño local cercano a la plaza— y que Bokuto quizá estaba un poco celoso y llamó a su mejor amigo para que quizá le explicara a este nuevo chico que Akaashi es más que un búho casado.

—¿Quién o qué es Bokuto? Y ¿por qué Akaashi tendría que ser un búho? —preguntó Tsukishima sin entender realmente nada con más dudas de las que quizá hubiera podido tener en un primer momento.

—Bokuto es mi mejor amigo y el novio de Akaashi quien desafortunadamente aún permanece en Japón. Es una historia bastante larga y quizá deberías esperar a que Akaashi te cuente la mayor parte de ella. Conozco a Bokuto de hace bastante tiempo, su equipo y el mío se enfrentaban cuando ambos jugábamos voleibol, yo lo dejé pero él siguió con eso, vine a Roma por que como les conté Percy y Annabeth lo hicieron.

Quizá fue la mirada que Tsukishima le dio o por que curiosamente en aquel momento Kuroo realmente estaba hablando en serio por primera vez. En algún momento lo descubriría.

—De acuerdo —continuó Kuroo con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro— aquí tienen el _DaVinci_ , ya sabes, ¿ese robot increíble que puede hacer cirugías ultra complicadas y con precisión? pero si lo digo en voz alta sueno bastante nerd y tengo una imagen que cuidar ¿sabes?

—¿Oh eso es lo que te dices para tratar de sonar cool? Siento decepcionarte pero tú eres un nerd completamente.

—Bueno Tsukki creo que estas sangrando un poco ¿no mordiste tu lengua? —respondió tendiéndole una servilleta, con aquella sonrisa arrogante que Tsukishima estaba aprendiendo a odiar.

—A diferencia de ti yo no estoy ocultando que soy un nerd ni tampoco tratando de ser cool. Como sea ¿qué tengo que ver yo con que conozcas a Bokuto?

—¿Estas ansioso? Tranquilo, no necesitas conocer a Bokuto una vez que me has conocido a mí, vamos Tsukki es una broma —se apresuró a decir al ver que Tsukishima hacía ademán de ponerse de pie—. Conocí a Akaashi aquí en Roma, Bokuto se estaba muriendo cuando supo que Akaashi iba a viajar y me hizo prometerle que lo cuidaría y no dejaría que la imagen de mi bro se borrase de la mente de Akaashi, fue bastante tétrico debo decir, como sea. Cuando Akaashi le contó sobre ti a ti Bokuto puede ser que él se haya puesto ligeramente celoso y enviado a su bro a ver qué tan peligroso era aquello, probablemente mencionó que yo podía o no coquetear con este nuevo chico, no recuerdo realmente sus palabras exactas —finalizó con un encogimiento de hombros—.

—¿Estas haciendo esto para tratar de que yo no ligue con Akaashi? —preguntó ofendido, bueno ahí estaba. Kuroo realmente era más imbécil de lo que parecía. Repentinamente la comida que parecía deliciosa ahora no se le antojaba para nada. Era momento de regresar a su departamento, aquello solo había demostrado ser una estúpida idea.

—Se lo que estás pensando y no lo hagas —susurró Kuroo en voz tan baja que en un primer momento Tsukishima pensó haberlo imaginado—. Sé qué crees que estoy aquí para evitar que pases tiempo con Akaashi y no es así.  
Te había visto muchos antes, quizá desde el segundo día que hablaste con Akaashi. Y si, Bokuto me había pedido observarte pero no lo tomes personal, Bokuto ama demasiado a ese chico, estoy seguro que si pudiera hacerlo, estaría aquí ahora mismo. Eran no más de las 4 de la tarde —continuo como si aquella confesión no podía tomarse como acoso— estabas sentado cerca de la facultad de ciencias políticas esperando a Akaashi en un pequeño espacio de descanso, estabas recargado en uno de esos árboles gigantescos que crecen alrededor de la universidad. Tenías los audífonos puestos y no sé qué escuchabas pero tu expresión era tan serena, tan tranquila. Para nada la de un estudiante que está en el extranjero donde no conoce a nadie y tampoco domina el idioma completamente. Yo tenía curiosidad. Le había pedido a Akaashi que me presentara pero no había logrado convencerlo así que tomé cartas en el asunto ¿somos compatriotas, no? Quizá podrías necesitar ayuda extra, pero luego abriste la boca y fuiste un completo amargando para nada con la imagen dulce que proyectas, Tsukki.

Tsukishima sabía que estaba a poco de sonrojarse, definitivamente si estaba pensado lo peor y para nada en algo como lo que Kuroo acababa de confesarle.

—¿Amargado? —Preguntó ofendido aun tratando de procesar todo lo que había escuchado— tu idiota intentabas secuestrarme ¿qué esperabas que pensara?

—Bueno Tsukki estas en Roma y quizá no es Paris pero un caballero llegó en una flamante _vespa_ para llevarte a conocer el origen de la cultura occidental tu solo podrías haber dado las gracias como esas damiselas en apuros que son rescatadas ¡no lances eso! Oye vamos, Tsukki —murmuro quitándose del cabello la servilleta en forma de proyectil que se estrelló en su ridículo peinado—. Hablando en serio, —continuó con aquella seriedad tan impropia de él— solo quiero conocerte un poco más. Quizá, podrías ver este como un _romance_ _de_ _verano_ , o simplemente dos amigos pasando el rato porque ambos somos japoneses que tienen amigos en común ¿qué hay de eso? —preguntó nuevamente en voz baja.

Si Tsukishima no lo conociera pensaría que estaba nervioso.

—Los romances de verano son cuando estas en verano, me estoy preguntado cómo es que la universidad siquiera acepto tu solicitud —preguntó mirándole a los ojos antes de que una servilleta saliese volando directamente hacía su rostro— y yo soy el infantil, muy maduro, Kuroo. Tu edad te respalda. Y con respecto a eso… Realmente no lo sé, no vine aquí buscando nada de romance o amores de verano, no estoy hecho para eso, aunque agradezco que me lo dijeras, ahora puedo estar un poco más tranquilo y desechar la idea de que realmente quieres secuestrarme.

—De acuerdo, solo, vamos a pasar el rato ¿está bien? No estoy diciendo que no hablaré de esto más adelante, solo, solo piénsalo. ¿Está bien?

Tsukishima solo asintió mientras volvía a su comida olvidada ¿qué podía decir? Había pensado que solo estaba siendo utilizado por Kuroo pero ahora resultaba que ¿le interesaba? Bueno, era una sorpresa ¿que había en él para admirar?

Una vez que ambos terminaron salieron del lugar. Tenía que hablar con Yamaguchi, aunque ese tema estuviera fuera de los límites para Tsukishima o quizá tenía que hablar con Akaashi, el conocía mejor a Kuroo. Probablemente sabría qué hacer en ese caso. ¿Por qué no le había hablado de Bokuto? ¿Le estaba ocultando algo?

—Sé que te dije que pensaras en eso pero no lo decía literalmente no tienes que hacerlo ahora mismo ¿sabes? —murmuró Kuroo caminando a su lado.

La noche empezaba a caer, las luces de las farolas poco a poco iban encendiéndose y la vida nocturna en Roma iba despertando conforme el sol de ocultaba.

—Yo no ¿estás seguro que esto no es una clase de broma? Por qué si lo es no está siendo para nada graciosa, aún con tú extraño sentido del humor.

Kuroo se había detenido repentinamente, su rostro serio y ninguna sonrisa sobre sus labios, Tsukishima se detuvo un par de pasos adelante de él.

—Sé que has hablado con Akaashi sobre mí, y probablemente sé que Akaashi debe haberte dicho que confíes en mi pero no en todo lo que digo, por favor confía cuando digo que está no es una estúpida broma de ninguna clase.

Kuroo estiró el brazo hasta que su mano estuvo tocando la punta de los dedos de Tsukishima, ahí estaba nuevamente esa incomodidad que sentía cada vez que su cuerpo estaba en contacto con el de Kuroo.

Tsukishima observó sus manos casi unidas, no tenía que enamorarse, aquello era estúpido, pero podía pasar el rato. Aún tenía un poco más de tres meses en Roma y muchos lugares por visitar y de forma increíble a pesar de todo, Kuroo no le desangraba por completo.

— _Allora_ _immagino_ _che_ _dovresti_ _invitarmi_ —murmuró Tsukishima si desviar la mirada de sus manos.

— _La_ _migliore_ _data_ _della_ _tua_ _vita_ _a_ _Roma_ —respondió Kuroo dando un par de pasos y entrelazando sus manos.

El paseo de regreso hacia su casa no había sido probablemente mucho más rápido si a Kuroo hubiese aumentado la velocidad pero después del aviso anticipado “debes sostenerte fuerte, evitemos un accidente ¿quieres?”, y a pesar de que Tsukishima había seguido sus instrucciones y pasado los brazos por la cintura de Kuroo la velocidad no había aumentado sino al contrario, disminuido.

 

 ⋇—⋇—⋇—⋇

 

Los siguientes días las cosas realmente no habían cambiado mucho, Kuroo era el mismo idiota de siempre que parecía disfrutar metiéndose con Tsukishima.

Llegando repentinamente a la facultad de letras sin aviso alguno, sonriendo estúpidamente cada vez que veía al rubio, pero ahora se habían sumado los besos en la mejilla.  
Occidente parecía disfrutar las muestras de afecto de ese tipo pero aún para él era un poco demasiado repentino, pero Kuroo no parecía pensar eso en absoluto, si lo hacía por genuino gusto o solo para molestar a Tsukishima no era algo que estuviese dispuesto a preguntar y ponerse a el mismo en una situación donde llevaba las de perder.

También se habían sumado los mensajes. Mensajes intempestivos a cualquier hora y con tópicos tan variados que era difícil seguir la línea de pensamiento de Kuroo.

“ _Tsukki_ , _en_ _una_ _pelea_ _entre_ _All_ _Might_ y _Goku_ ¿ _quien_ _crees_ _que_ _ganaría_?”

(¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿qué demonios????????)

“ _Hey_ _Tsukki_ , _hoy_ _mis_ _clases_ _de_ _laboratorio_ _van_ _a_ _extenderse_ _hasta_ _tarde_ ¿ _crees_ _que_ _nos_ _podamos_ _ver_ _mañana_? ¿ _Qué_ _tal_ _si_ _me_ _envías_   _un_ _beso_ _de_ ‘ _buen_ _trabajo’?”_

(En serio ¿que demonios?)

 

⋇—⋇—⋇—⋇

 

Ese beso llegó, dos semanas del autodenominado por Kuroo “romance de verano”.

Kuroo había decido llevarlo al _Monte_ _Aventino_ donde le había explicado había una vista espectacular de Roma. Ahí además se encontraba la _Piazza_ _dei_ _Cavalieri_ _di_ _Malta_.

—De acuerdo, sígueme —murmuró una vez hubo estacionado su inseparable _vespa_. Tsukishima se preguntaba si al cabo tanto tiempo en Roma estaba terminando por transformar a Kuroo en italiano.  
Lo había detenido en medio de la calle, justo al lado de “ _La_ _Soberana_ _Orden_ _Militar_ _de_ _Malta_ ” según se podía leer en un pequeño cartel.

—Seguro has visto esas películas románticas cliché americanas —dijo Kuroo con una expresión de suficiencia ante el rostro desconcertado de Tsukishima— estas en una en este momento. Este lugar es considerado parte de Malta, así que ahora mismo estas entre Italia, el Vaticano y la misma Malta —finalizó sonriendo orgullosamente ante aquello.

—Lamento la cantidad de neuronas que tuvieron que morir para que pensaras en esto —respondió Tsukishima tratando de no poner los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de Kuroo.

—Publicó difícil ¿eh? —la sonrisa de Kuroo no había vacilado después del comentario de Tsukishima, más que eso, había entrelazado sus manos y empezado a caminar hacia una gran puerta metros adelante de donde se encontraban. Una vez estuvieron frente a ella le soltó— de acuerdo majestad, tiene que observar por esa pequeña mirilla.

Señaló con cuidado el pequeño espacio que se abría en la puerta, probablemente en realidad si habían muerto más neuronas de las que a Tsukishima había pensado en algún primero momento, pero aun así obedeció, se inclinó ligeramente hasta que pudo observar del otro lado.

—De ninguna manera —el cuerpo de Tsukishima se estremeció con sorpresa, desde esa pequeña mirilla se observaba la cúpula de la basílica de San Pedro. La vista sin duda era increíble.

—No es necesario pero quiero escucharlo —la voz de Kuroo se filtraba a través de aquel pasaje fantástico— _estas_ _impresionado_.

No era una pregunta y seguramente Kuroo lo sabía, la sonrisa de Tsukishima se entendió a través de su rostro sin que pudiera (o quisiera hacer algo para borrarla).

—¡Es increíble! —murmuró sin tratar de borrar la emoción de sus palabras. No planeaba hacer aquello pero se giró enfrentado al mayor y con un movimiento rápido unió sus labios en un beso antes de volver su atención a aquella mirilla.

—Tsukki, vamos —gimió Kuroo ante el ataque sorpresa de Tsukishima— al menos ya sé que debo hacer para sorprenderte —ahí estaba nuevamente, la voz ligeramente temblorosa de Kuroo.

Tsukishima sentía las mejillas arder y no se incorporó hasta minutos después cuando el ritmo de su corazón se hubo normalizado.

—Lo siento, no planeaba hacer eso.

—Oh créeme, lo sé —la fea risa de Kuroo se escuchó a través de los jardines que se podían ver por los alrededores— pero por favor, no te disculpes, hace semanas que he querido hacer eso.

—¿Querías besarme?

—Y más que eso —respondió Kuroo guiñándole un ojo— pero quizá te hubiese dejado sin disfrutar de mi agradable compañía si Akaashi se enteraba y emprendía mi caza.

Tsukishima después culparía a la altura, los consejos para nada útiles de Yamaguchi y a un breve lapso de locura pero en ese momento las palabras se escaparon antes de que pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo:

—Akaashi no está aquí en este momento.

—Gracias a Dios —respondió Kuroo captando la indirecta y llevado una de sus manos a la mejilla de Tsukishima besándole con suavidad.

 

 

⋇—⋇—⋇—⋇

  

 

Al final Akaashi si se hubo enterado pero para la seguridad de Kuroo no había hecho nada en contra de su seguridad.

—Conocí a Bokuto por casualidad, teníamos un amigo en común y antes de darme cuenta todo el tiempo estaba hablando conmigo. Es bastante gracioso, algo simple y torpe pero es un ser humano hermoso. No sé cómo paso pero al final de cuentas cuando me detuve a pensar en ello ya estaban enamorado. Fue bastante difícil cuando me enteré que debía dejar Japón, aún lo es, pero uno de los dos tiene que ser fuerte.  
Una vez que termine la universidad voy a volver, esto es solo por mi padre y sus negocios, pero es mi hermano quien va a seguir sus pasos y yo podré hacer lo que quiera. Bokuto piensa jugar voleibol profesionalmente y quiero estar ahí para él.  
Quería contártelo no lo hice porque me avergonzara sino porque es complicado sin el aquí. —Finalizó.

Ambos permanecían sentados en la cafetería de la universidad, si bien aquello no era lo idóneo para el tema en cuestión el día lluvioso no permitía algo más. Ambos sostenían en sus manos un _mocciato_ dando entre tanto y tanto pequeños sorbos a la bebida caliente.  
El rostro casi inexpresivo de Akaashi mostraba una tristeza o absoluta.

—Solo falta un año más —murmuró Tsukishima sin saber que otra cosa decir, ser un buen consejero no estaba en su catálogo de actividades por más que tratase. Probablemente era torpe socialmente.

—Oh, lo sé —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa— Bokuto ha llevado la cuenta desde que me dejó en el aeropuerto, ese fue el día 0. A estas alturas no se quien este mas ansioso. Pero cambiemos de tema ¿de acuerdo? Agradezco que no estés molesto conmigo por no contarte antes pero se dé buena fuente que has estado pasando bastante tiempo con Kuroo.

—¿Si? La verdad es que no lo había notado para nada —respondió Tsukishima con sencillez encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia.

—En algún momento vas a contarme todo solo tengo que esperar —Akaashi solo le guiñó un ojo y Tsukishima sabía que si ¿pero cómo explicarle a alguien las cosas que ni siquiera el mismo podía responderse con seguridad?

Kuroo nunca le había dicho que lo que los dos tenían era algo serio, un romance de verano lo había llamado y parecía cómodo y conveniente para ambos. Pero ¿qué pasaría una vez que Tsukishima se marchara?  
Sabía que las cosas iban a terminar pero no estaba tan seguro de querer que lo hicieran.  
Muy a su pesar Kuroo le agradaba con todo y su cabello desconcertante o su humor molesto pero sobretodo le agradaba la forma en que lo hacía sentir. Como su cuerpo se preparaba en anticipación esperando un beso (nunca pensaba hablar de eso en voz alta, con nadie. Jamás). O las historias estúpidas que se inventaba solo para tratar de hacerlo reír. O la forma en que su rostro parecía iluminarse cada vez que le veía.

A Tsukishima le agradaba Kuroo.

  
No estaba enamorado.

 

 

 

Salvo que quizá si lo estaba.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no está beteado ;;; y nació de un fan art en Twitter donde justamente Kuroo está en una vespa. 
> 
> Dedicado a Saeli, Celi y Mady, que me han animado a escribirlo (y publicarlo).  
> Este es mi primer fic así que perdonen el horror ..
> 
> Nunca he estado en Roma así que todos los lugares han salido de mi buscado en google y blogs de recomendaciones
> 
> No hablo italiano así que todas las traducciones vienen de google y es MUY probable (200%) que estén ligeramente erróneas 
> 
> “Breves” notas informativas 
> 
> Città Eterna: Es otra forma en la que es conocida Roma; la ciudad eterna.
> 
> El departamento de Tsukishima existe pero es más bien una casa, según el anuncio cuenta con cinco recámaras y dos baños, pero yolo.  
> Si alguien quiere conocerlo es este https://www.student.com/es-la/it/rome/p/filippo-turati-80411?university_slug=sapienza-universita-di-roma desde este lugar hasta La Sapienza se hacen 25 minutos, según google maps
> 
> La Sapienza es una de las universidades más antiguas de Roma y la más grande en toda Europa, hay otro planten en Italia.
> 
> El barrio San Lorenzo es conocido como el barrio rebelde” tomado actualmente por la juventud italiana, podría considerarse como parte del centro de Roma
> 
> La Osteria Angelino es un restaurant en Roma fundado en 1899, según opiniones lo mejor es la pasta y literalmente si está a unos metros del Coliseo Romano 
> 
> Por si alguien no sabe que son las vespas, son esas motos pequeñas que siempre salen en las películas románticas jaja, son pequeñas, lindas y en Italia cuando cumples 16 años es tradición que tu familia te regale una (al menos lo que dicen varias paginas de personas viviendo en Italia)
> 
> Lingue, Culture, Letterature, Traduzione: lengua cultura literatura y traducción, es una de las 43 carreras que ofrece la Sapienza pero en este caso esta solo es maestría, vamos a tomarla como licenciatura, jaja
> 
> No pude descubrir si en efecto la facultad de letras y filosofía estaba cerca de la facultad de ciencias políticas pero vamos a suponer que si 
> 
> Le Levain es un pequeño restaurant muy famoso en Roma, está en todas las listas de lugares que tienes que visitar para comer postres y otras delicias, y efectivamente para llegar tienes que pasar a lo largo del Tibet pero no está a unos metros, más bien a un par de cuadras, si alguna vez viajan a Roma por fi visiten Le Levain, se ve riquísimo.
> 
> Mi dispiace di non averti sentito: Lo siento, no te escuché.
> 
> Non parlo giapponese e non so chi tu sia, scusami, devo andaré: No hablo japonés y no sé quién eres, lo siento, me tengo que ir.
> 
> Il miglior giapponese con un accento italiano che conoscerai: El japonés con mejor acento italiano que conocerás 
> 
> Piazza Benedetto Cairoli es una plaza que en efecto está bastante cerca del puente donde Tsukishima admiraba el río Tiber
> 
> Scienze farmaceutiche applicate: ciencia farmacéutica aplicada, también existe 
> 
> Pórtico de Octavia según todos los blogs y lugares donde recomiendan que sitios visitar, el pórtico de Octavia es visita obligada, realmente es una zona muy muy bonita 
> 
> plaza Mattei en honor a la poderosa familia Mattei, esa plaza fue construida en lo que eran sus terreros, justamente ahí se construyó la Fontana delle Tartarughe; la fuente de las tortugas, si pueden les recomiendo googlearla
> 
> Allora immagino che dovresti invitarmi: Ahora imagino deberías invitarme
> 
> La migliore data della tua vita a Roma: La mejor cita de tu vida en Roma
> 
> Monte Aventino, literalmente es una especie de colina desde donde puede observarse parte de la ciudad, ps: de noche es uno de los sitios más románticos de Roma
> 
> la Piazza dei Cavalieri di Malta es una plaza, obviamente, primero fue la cede del poder civil, después paso a ser sede de la orden de caballero de San Esteban, después paso a ser parada del tranvía de Pisa ahí también se encuentra La Soberana Orden Militar de Malta que fue o es, una orden religiosa fundada en Jerusalem, pero lo increíble de la Piazza del Cavalieri es la puerta, la construcción siempre está cerrada y generalmente para poder observar por la mirilla hay que hacer una fila rápida, dependiendo de los turistas que estén ahí, la vista es increíble, muy muy increíble y mágica puedo decirlo .


End file.
